Coação e Competição
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Lily acha James depois de um jogo de quadribol particularmente esgotante. LJoneshot.


**Nota da Autora:** História escrita como presente de aniversário para Marianne. Aproveitem!

* * *

Fanfic por B.C Daily  
Tradução por MariPBlack  
Beta-reader: Moonlit

* * *

**Coação e Competição**

Ela o encontrou deitado de bruços em seu colchão, braços abertos, costas nuas, pés pendendo molemente para fora da cama. A porta bateu estrondosamente quando Lily a abriu. James soltou um gemido abafado

- Algum sobrevivente aqui? – Ela perguntou.

Houve um outro gemido triste vindo da cama, rapidamente seguido por um descontente _"Não"_.

Lily reprimiu um sorriso, adentrando o dormitório e fechando a porta às suas costas. Cuidadosamente andou nas pontas dos pés até a cama, tirando do caminho todas as almofadas de proteção, luvas e uniformes de Quadribol que atrapalhavam seu caminho. James estava deitado com uma bochecha grudada no travesseiro, olhos fechados, óculos postos de um jeito torto em seu nariz, completamente esparramado. A camisa que vestia antes pendia frouxamente de um lado da cama. Ele ainda usava as calças de Quadribol.

Lily se agachou ao seu lado, depositando um breve beijo entre suas sobrancelhas.

- Isso é realmente uma pena. É tão difícil arrumar um namorado decente nos dias de hoje. – Ela passou os dedos pela franja dele, empurrando o cabelo escuro de sua testa. – Treino ruim? – Perguntou.

James grunhiu, mexendo-se sob o toque dela. Sua resposta veio apenas de um lado da sua boca:

- São unmas merdinhas, todos eles. Hotch tem a bunda no lugar da cabeça, Sirius não presta atenção, Marnie trabalha mal sua maldita mira – ela me acertou com um _balaço_!

- Aqui? – Lily passou os dedos pela mancha escura que se encontrava do lado esquerdo das costelas de James. Ele afirmou com a cabeça, contraindo-se no local onde ela tocou.

- Eu sinto dor. Em todo lugar. – Ele suspirou pesadamente, seu rosto refletindo uma óbvia tensão. – Acho que tive uma distensão muscular ou algo assim. Estou em frangalhos.

- Tão ruim assim? – Os dedos de Lily percorreram lentamente as costelas de James por mais alguns segundos. Ela apertou os lábios. – Hm...

Então abruptamente se pôs de pé. Os olhos de James se abriram rapidamente.

- Ei!

- Calado. – Atenta para não o machucar ainda mais, Lily rapidamente tirou seus sapatos antes de cuidadosamente deitar-se em cima de James. Ela desceu até a parte debaixo da coluna dele, envolvendo o quadril do namorado com suas coxas.

- Lily? – James perguntou com cautela.

Mas Lily não respondeu. Em vez disso, ela posicionou seus dedos na parte superior das costas dele, tentando examinar a pele macia com suas mãos, sentindo a carne quente afundar sob as pontas de seus dedos. Ela massageou gentilmente a pele dele, fazendo círculos, até sentir os músculos tensos relaxarem sob suas mãos. Com habilidade, ela começou a amassar pressionar a área machucada, aplicando uma pressão firme, mas que não chegava a ser profunda. James deixou escapar um baixo grunhido.

- _Caralho!_ – Ele sibilou.

Lily pausou seus movimentos

- Dói?

- Não, não. É uma dor boa. Boa. – James interrompeu suas palavras ao soltar outro gemido. – _Cacete!_

Lily mordeu o lábio com um sorriso maroto. Ela afundou um pouco mais os dedos, trabalhando ao longo dos músculos contraídos que se espalhavam por seu ombro direito. Ela manteve o toque mais leve do que o usual, sabendo que seus dedos eram frios contra o corpo quente dele e que a sensação poderia incomodá-lo bastante. Ela sempre teve um dom para fazer massagem, apesar de achar que nunca dividiria aquele talento em particular com James. Seus dedos se moveram para o pescoço do namorado, desfazendo a rigidez dos ombros com movimentos ágeis. James tremeu sob o seu toque.

- Por Deus, Lil. – Ele ofegou.

Ela continuou a massagem por vários minutos, fazendo-a sem pressa ao longo das costas e ombros do rapaz, tomando mais cuidado ao alcançar o lado esquerdo do corpo dele. O machucado hematoma era feio e ela não queria machucá-lo ainda mais. Os músculos tensos exigiram muito esforço da parte dela, mas Lily apreciou a tarefa e a resposta entusiasmada que seu desamparado namorado lhe dera. James apertava o lençol com o pulso cerrado e mais de uma vez sibilou satisfeito entre dentes, elogiando-a e incentivando-a.

Lily percebeu que seus dedos se movimentarem movimentaram mais para baixo, seguindo o traço curvilíneo da espinha do namorado, massageando ao longo do cós de sua calça. Hesitante, deslizou a mão por debaixo do tecido. Após um momento, James pigarreou.

- Me desculpe, mas que tipo de massagem é esta? – Seu tom de voz era baixo e de alguma forma tenso. Lily sorriu, deslizando ainda mais seus dedos.

- Estou apenas procurando todos os músculos tensos. – Ela manteve a voz macia e delicada. Sua mão parou. – Parece que tem um escondido _exatamente_ neste local.

- Ah! – A rápida perda de ar de James quando os dedos dela se fecharam ao redor de seu pênis rígido foi o suficiente para arrancar uma risada da garota. Ela o acariciou de forma desajeitada, prendendo o riso. – Sabe, eu acho que esta técnica em particular – _ah!_ – seria melhor aproveitada se eu me virasse, não?

- Quem é a massagista aqui? – Lily perguntou, mas cessou as carícias por tempo suficiente para retirar a mão da calça dele, permitindo-o virar-se para ela. E ele assim o fez, deitando-se de costas sem nenhuma dificuldade. Lily acomodou-se sobre o membro do namorado, sorrindo quando as mãos de James largaram o lençol e se posicionaram em sua cintura. Ela se curvou gentilmente em cima dele. – Eu suponho que poderíamosImagino que possamos tentar do seu jeito.

James fechou os olhos quando ela se moveu.

- Estou feliz em ajudar.

Lily sabia que ela estava brincando viciosamenteprovocando demais, mas James tinha dado um bolo nela por conta do treino de Quadribol – _de novo_ – e concluiu que tinha que fazê-lo ver seu lado. Ela se movia contra ele num ritmo cuidadoso, sentindo o pênis ficar ainda mais duro contra a parte interna de sua coxa. O machucado em sua costela era um obstáculo, mas nada com o que ela não pudesse lidar. Ela diminuiu o ritmo, inclinando-se para frente sem pressa até que seu rosto estivesse bem próximo dao dele.

- Quadribol é um jogo estúpido. – Ela falou, distribuindo beijos pelo maxilar dele. Ela esticou sua língua, tocando a pele do namorado de brincadeira.

- Incrivelmente. – James ofegou. Suas mãos se moveram mais para baixo, enrolando nelas a blusa da namorada, até que a peça deixasse o quadril dela à mostra. – Muito estúpido.

- Você provavelmente deveria abolir os treinos de uma vez, mas especialmente quando sua namorada preferia que ficasse na cama com ela.

James ergueu a cabeça até que pudesse alcançar os lábios dela. Era um entrosamento bucal violento e intenso. A língua dele afagava a dela rapidamente. Lily sentiu o calor do ato do cabelo aos pés. Ela prensou o corpo contra o dele, suas mãos traçando o caminho do peitoral até o cós da calça mais uma vez. Ela se atrapalhou com o nó do cordão que prendia a calça.

James agarrou a bainha da blusa dela e a puxou.

- Fora. – Ordenou.

Lily desacelerou a tentativa de desfazer o nó e o beijou rapidamente.

- Não haverá treino matinal amanhã. – Sussurrou. Ela movimentou o quadril contra ele novamente: uma, duas vezes. – Ou na quarta-feira. Eu não gosto de acordar sozinha. É solitário. E chato.

James grunhiu.

- Qual é, Lily. Temos jogo na próxima semana...

Lily largou o cordão e saiu de cima dele.

- Espere, ah! – James fez uma careta ao se levantar rápido, apoiando-se numa mão e, com a outra, agarrando a cintura de Lily. Ela parou, recusando-se a mostrar compaixão. James soltou um suspiro áspero e exagerado, encarando-a. – Isso não é justo. É uma chantagem suja. Coação sexual.

Lily deu de ombros despreocupadamente.

- Uma bruxa faz o que tem que ser feito.

James continuou encarando-a.

- Você acha que eu _quero_ acordar cedo pela manhã? Deixar você sozinha? Deixa disso, Lil. Você sabe que não tem nada a ver.

- Você pode treinar à tarde. Não precisa ser assim que amanhece.

- Mas aí os outros times vão espionar! Não podemos...

- Se não pode aceitar _isso_, então vai ter que aceitar ficar _sem mim._

James fez uma careta pela teimosia dela, parecendo uma criança que acabara de ser avisada que não poderia comer sobremesa depois do jantar. Lily se manteve firme, apoiando-se nos joelhos e assegurando-se que nenhuma parte dela estivesse tocando nenhuma alguma parte dele. Talvez essa não fosse a maneira mais digna de crédito para se ganhar uma discussão, mas Lily tinha conhecimento suficiente sobre os por menores do debate para saber que você devia sempre mexersempre deve-se mexer com as fraquezas do seu oponente. Seu namorado tinha poucas dessas, mas a falibilidade dele referente à sua infeliz disposição como um rapaz eternamente pervertido de 18 anos era uma das quais ela podia se aproveitar – e realmente gostar de manipular.

Era, para ele, uma batalha perdida desde o começo e ambos sabiam disso. Lily sentiu a vitória se aproximando e observou quando o incômodo, a reflexão e, em seguida, a resignação se espalharam pelo rosto de James. Ela escondeu o sorriso, sendo cuidadosa em mascarar o triunfo atrás de uma expressão impassível. Quando James finalmente deixou escapar um suspiro grave, o estômago de Lily se agitou com o sucesso.

- Está bem. – Ele aceitou, parecendo apenas parcialmente irritado pela condição imposta. Seus dedos afundaram no quadril dela. – Vou ver se o campo está livre durante a tarde, mas só amanhã e quarta-feira. Precisamos de dois dias de antecedência na sexta-feira.

- Fechado. – Lily falou e voltou contente para o colo do namorado. Ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, puxando a boca dele para a sua e preenchendo-a com beijos entusiasmados. – Está vendo? Não foi tão difícil, foi?

Em resposta, James aprofundou o beijo, arqueando-se na direção dela quando partiu o beijo. Lily riu, afastando-se o suficiente apenas para agarrar a bainha da blusa e passá-la por sua cabeça. James fez um som de apreciação e mordiscou a orelha dela.

- Está vendo? Não foi tão difícil, foi? – Ele falou.

- Cala a boca. – Ela mandou, capturando novamente os lábios do namorado e beijando-o com o entusiasmo suficiente para fazê-lo cair de costas no colchão, levando-a junto. James envolveu a cintura dela com os braços, usando-os como impulso para rolar o corpo até que estivesse em cima dela. Ele não perdeu tempo. Seus lábios úmidos roçaram a curva de um seio redondo antes de puxar o tecido frágil do sutiã para baixo, expondo-o. Ele fechou os dedos sobre o mamilo, apertando o outro seio ainda coberto com a outra mão.

- Tenha cuidado. Eu gosto deste sutiã. – Lily falou.

James a ignorou, continuando seu trabalho excitante com os seios da namorada, mas logo puxou cada parte do sutiã para baixo e desatacou removeu a frágil peça que estava dificultando seu acesso. Ele dividiu a atenção entre as duas mamas macias, sugando-os e mordiscando-os e fazendo sua própria massagem enquanto Lily amolecia sob ele. Ela agarrou os cabelos do namorado, segurando os fios de sedosos por entre os dedos. Quando achou que as carícias já estavam demais, Lily escorregou as mãos lentamente pelas costas dele, passando para o seu estômago abdômen e parando novamente no cordão que prendia a calça. Estimulada pela ansiedade, conseguiu tirá-lo rapidamente.

- Fora. – Ela o imitou ofegante, já empurrando a peça para baixo do quadril dele. James riu calorosamente, mas ajudou-a a tirar a calça incômoda. Sua cueca logo seguiu o mesmo caminho. Depois de ele beijar rapidamente sua boca, Lily sentiu as mãos calejadas de James deslizando por suas pernas nuas, finalmente encontrando a peça íntima sob sua saia volumosa. Os dedos dele fecharam-se em voltao do fino conjunto de laços que formavam sua calcinha, já molhada pelo líquido quente. Lily gemeu quando os dedos dele roçaram entre suas pernas.

- Alguém está apressada. – Ele falou, mas não parecia nem um pouco desapontado com aquilo. Ele puxou a calcinha para o lado, alisando a vagina da namorada por alguns momentos, antes de penetrar dois dedos nela.

- _James!_ – Lily mordeu um dos ombros dele, tentando abafar os gemidos de prazer que estavam ameaçando explodir de dentro dela quando os dedos de James começaram a se mover. O dedão dele descansou sobre sua clitóris e habilmente massageou-a, enquanto seus outros dedos se moviam para fora e para dentro dela. Incapaz de continuar calada, Lily começou a murmurar os sons contra os lábios do namorado. Seu corpo estremeceu quando ela o beijou negligentemente.

Ela já estava positivamente molhada antes mesmo de ele começar, então sabia que era apenas uma questão de minutos até que ela se estreitasse sobre os dedos do namorado. Lily tinha um pouco de dúvida sobre James conseguir fazê-la gozar duas vezes, mas se achou estranhamente ansiosa para a primeira vez ser com ele dentro dela. James não parecia ter a mesma intenção, esfregando os dedos em sua vagina sem restrição. A ruiva não sabia se teria forças para pará-lo, mas algo deve ter entregado sua hesitação, pois James logo interrompeu o beijo e diminuiu seus movimentos.

- Não mais. – Lily ofegou, tateando cegamente pelos óculos do namorado – que já estavam no alto de sua testa – e sacudindo-os de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira. James conhecia aquele sinal: óculos fora, pênis dentro.

- Tem certeza? – Ele perguntou, mas não perdeu tempo e removeu seus dedos da vagina dela. Ele ansiosamente puxou a calcinha pelas pernas da ruiva. Lily assentiu furiosamente.

- Quero você dentro – _ah inferno!_ Se apresse! – Ela agarrou seu pênis, dando rápidos apertões nele para instigar o namorado. Não sendo uma pessoa que precisasse de muito estímulo, James largou a calcinha ao redor de um dos calcanhares dela e fez o caminho de volta até seus lábios e esmagando-os num beijo urgente. Lily gemeu contra sua boca ao mesmo tempo em que guiou o pênis do namorado até sua entrada. James não precisava de mais nenhum encorajamento. Com um único impulso, penetrou-a.

- _Cacete!_ – A cabeça dele caiu sobre a curva do pescoço da ruiva, sugando calorosamente o local pulsante. Ele não se moveu por um momento, seu pênis enterrado até o final da vagina dela. Lily soluçou, implorando para que ele se movesse, a tocasse, qualquer coisa. Ela não agüentaria por muito tempo.

- _James_, por favor... Eu preciso... Eu preciso...

- Disso? – James retirou o pênis e depois voltou a penetrá-la. Lily gemeu, chorosa, em concordância.

Os movimentos dele começaram devagar, preguiçosamente, uma leve retirada antes de mover seus quadris contra ela novamente. Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, o soluço de prazer ainda escapando de sua garganta enquanto o pênis dele se movia para dentro e para fora dela. Ela era rápido rápida em estabelecer um ritmo, algo tão brilhantemente familiar que ela achava que, àquela altura, já estaria acostumada. Mas não estava, nem chegava perto de estar, e cada mergulho era como uma nova fatia do paraíso, uma loucura mágica sobre a qual ela não tinha nenhum controle. O prazer tomou conta dela, alcançando cada membro do seu corpo. Sua cabeça afundou. Seu coração batia rapidamente.

- Lily... _Merda_... Segura mais um pouco!

- Pronto. _Pronto._ – Ela enganchou as pernas em volta do quadril de James e se ergueu sob o membro dele, gemendo quando ele atingiu um ponto ideal. O corpo dela tremeu em aprovação, contraindo-se e recebendo ondas harmoniosas. A pressão que estava em no ápice alguns momentos atrás voltou a crescer, perigosamente perto de explodir. Os dedos de James se enroscaram no cabelo ruivo, enrolando-os fortemente ao redor do seu pulso, quando os movimentos se tornaram mais intensos. Lily gemeu, deliberadamente contraindo os músculos ao redor dele. Ele urrou contra a boca dela.

- Pare com isso, se não vai acabar. – Ele ofegou, mordendo os lábios dela. Lily soltou uma risada sem fôlego, prensando novamente o corpo contra ele ele.

- Uma competição, então? Quem consegue fazer o outro gozar primeiro? – Ela ergueu o quadril do colchão, rolando contra ele. Julgando pela rápida inspiração dele e pela maneira como seu pênis se contorceu dentro dela, o movimento atingiu seu propósito.

- SirigaitaVadia. – Ele grunhiu, mas a acompanhou com movimentos circulares. As risadas de Lily se transformaram em gemidos.

Era uma coisa boa o fato de ela não se importar em perder aquela competição em particular, e talvez parte do seu próprio gênio, para jogar com o colossal espírito competitivo do seu namorado. Lily sabia desde o começo que a vitória não seria dela. Ela puxou o cabelo do moreno (que era seu ponto fraco) e acompanhou cada mergulho dele com seu próprio movimento, mas as contrações que apertavam o pênis de forma inconstante era apenas parcialmente trabalho seu, e quando James deslizou os dedos rapidamente pelo seu corpo para acariciar seu clitóris mais uma vez, ela não se importava nem um pouco em perder.

- Não... _Merlin!_ Mais forte... _James!_

Fechando fortemente os olhos, soltou seu grito gutural contra o ombro dele, aproveitando a explosão interna que aconteceu de repente, enviando por seu corpo um monte de nervos carregados. Seu corpo tremeu, orgasmos depois de gloriosos orgasmos explodindo dentro dela num clímax caloroso que a deixou saciada.

Levaram vários minutos de ofegante recuperação para ela notar que não esteve sozinha no momento do clímax.

Ainda sobre ela, James deixou uma trilha de beijos úmidos até sua orelha.

- Empate? – Ele perguntou.

Lily riu roucamente, abraçando-o fortementecom força.

- Empate. – Ela respondeu.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora:** Que lindo, é a primeira fic que eu traduzo e já pego uma NC kkkkkk Mas foi realmente divertido trabalhar nela, espero que vocês gostem! Gostaria de agradecer à Moonlit, que betou, por ter feito um trabalho tão lindo e por ter concertado as palavras/expressões que eu fiquei perdida para traduzir :) E, por último, deixem bem muitos comentários pra B.C ficar feliz (e pra eu ter que traduzir er –q).


End file.
